This invention relates to a moving object discriminating system and, more particularly, to a system in which data stored in a responder mounted to a moving object are transmitted by means of microwaves or the like electromagnetic waves in non-contacting state with an interrogator at a remote position for discriminating the moving object.
The moving object discriminating system of the kind referred to can be effectively employed for discriminating respective passing vehicles, carrying out physical distribution management and so on.